The use of wireless communication is growing exponentially. As a result, the amount of time an individual spends wirelessly communicating is also drastically increasing. Therefore, the costs associated with lost connections between parties are additionally increasing.
Parties using wireless communication sometimes lose their wireless connection. Other parties participating in the communication are often at least temporarily unaware of the lost connection. As a result, significant amounts of time are often wasted by users waiting for responses and/or trying to determine if another party to a communication has been lost. Users often may continue to talk or communicate information even though another party to the communication has been lost.
This wasted time can be very frustrating to users and can significantly degrade a user's experience.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.